


stupid me

by samhwiwho



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I tried fluff, M/M, help me, i miss the sprouts, whats this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: hyungseob loves woojin so much to even notice euiwoong's feelings but it's okay justin is there and comforts woongie hyung





	stupid me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading my work on ao3,, and i really did try my bestest...

"euiwoongie!!"

oh, there goes that voice again, calling him with such a sweet voice. 

"euiwoongie!!" 

"shut up, hyung. i'm studying."

euiwoong is studying for his upcoming exams the next day when hyeongseob decided to keep his voice loud but sweet, it is almost dripping honey. 

"but i need to talk to you right now!" hyeongseob srubbornly says while shaking the younger's elbow. euiwoong sighs, he knows that he won't be able to escape this torture.  
he finally closes his book and covers the pen, "speak up." 

hyungseob smiles so wide, and oh god, euiwoong thinks he just the freaking sun shine at 9pm. "so..." he sits down on the edge of euiwoong's bed and swings his legs. euiwoong finds that adorable and cute and soft but he won't tell one soul. "woojinie asked me if we can like, hang out or something, and i said yes." he dips his head, not wanting the younger to witness how flushed he is right now. he finds it annoyingly cute too but then it only registered what hyungseob said to him. 

oh. _oh._

"congrats, hyung!" he couldn't find better words and stupidity got him so he came up with the lamest reply. euiwoong clears his throat and thinks of better words. "i mean, hyung, this could a start of something new. knowing that you've liked woojin hyung for years now-" 

"hey, it's just a couple of months!" 

"- yeah, yeah, whatever. woojin hyung might like you too!" he said with a small on his face. ahh, an even more stupid response from euiwoong. woojinie hyung might like you back but i like you more, he thought.

"but, woongie! he doesn't like me!" hyeongseob exclaims, euiwoong just wants to face palm so hard at his hyung's stupidity. 

"i clearly told you that he might like you after your first date," to be frank, euiwoong does not want to repeat this all over again. just merely saying this makes him sick, and stupid. mostly stupid.

"but-" 

euiwoong sighs, he thinks about the test he is going to take tomorrow and pushes hyeongseob out of his shared room with justin. "i have a test to review and we can talk about this tomorrow, good night." 

 

the next day, euiwoong is at the cafeteria, refreshing his mind for his next class when he suddenly receives a call. he rolls his eyes at the caller's id and accepted the call anyways. 

"park woojin kissed me on the cheek, lee euiwoong! do you hear me? he kissed me on the cheek!" hyeongseob beamed. euiwoong just flinched at the noise (it was too loud to handle, he thinks he needs to get his ears checked). 

he let's hyeongseop talk and talk about how it all happened and when he heard woojin's voice on the other line, he straightened up on his seat and was brought back to reality. 

hyeongseop, his stupid hyung, is telling him how he got his first kiss (on the cheek) from park woojin while the latter is sitting beside him. oh, so terrible.

"and so, like i was saying, he was so close and i, i-"

"hyung, can we talk about this at the dorm? i'm studying." he doesn't wait for the older's response and hangs up. he sighs, he really doesn't want to go home that day. maybe he'll just crash to his other trainee friends and accept the punishments tomorrow.

but euiwoong actually goes back to their dorm later that afternoon. after his classes, he checked his phone to see how hyeongseop flooded him with messages varying from too much exclamation marks and 'please go home early'. he sighs and drags his feet along the corridor to actually go home. 

he regrets it the second he turns the knob. hyeongseop waited for him by the door and threw himself at euiwoong, "what took you so long?" 

_i didn't want to go home,_ he mentally answered but just shrugged for hyeongseop to see.

hyeongseop pulls euiwoong to their couch and starts talking. euiwoong looks like he is listening, he is listening, but with a bit of interest. he is really mot interested how woojin kissed hyeongseop, or how their 'hang out' went, or how happy hyeongseop is while he was with woojin. 

"hyung, what the hell, are you torturing woongie-hyung?" justin, coming from god knows where, said. it surprised the two. hyeongseop glares at justin and euiwoong just eyed the youngest a 'please save me, i don't wanna be here' message. 

before hyeongseop could utter a word of protest to justin's accusation, justin looks at euiwoong and asks, "hyung, do you wanna buy ice cream with me?" 

"it's okay."

"no! i am talking with him." 

"whatever, seop-hyung. woongie-hyung said yes." 

euiwoong turns to hyeongseop who is now pouting and almost teary, "hey, i'll be back." 

euiwoong stands up as quick as he got dragged to sit and reaches for his keys. he whispers a silent thank you to justin for saving him. he swears he heard hyeongseop let out a small 'hmp' before the door shut. 

"you know what, hyung. you're too kind to hyeongseop hyung. it's unfair." justin starts as they exit the dorm

"nope, i'm nice to everyone." 

"whatever floats your boat." and justin walks a little bit faster, not wanting euiwoong to catch him.

 

as they arrive at the store, justin went straight to the counter and told him to go look for a vacant table. he obliged and went around to look for the best spot. 

the younger went back with two large bowls of ice cream — one is pistachio and the other is bubblegum. they decided to just eat it silent. no words were shared at this moment. euiwoong just eyes the people walking briskly outside the shop.

"hyung, you don't deserve the torture hyeongseop hyungs gives you." euiwoong snaps his head to the younger. 

"he is not really tortu-"

"he talks about woojin hyung all the time and i know it's killing you." justin snaps.

"i.. look justin, i'm okay with him talking about woojin all the time," euiwoong starts, convincing justin that he is perfectly okay (or is he okay). "even if he talks about woojin all the time, every day we meet or every time he opens his mouth, i am okay with that. i am going to be okay with that. because we are friends. and friends are supposed to support each other. do you get me, justin?"

justin scoffed, "whatever, hyung. you never listen anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss euiwoong so much !!!
> 
> yell at me @samhwi_twts on twt


End file.
